


Sing to me Instead

by autym73



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autym73/pseuds/autym73
Summary: Various oneshots mostly about Hobarkley or Payton.Requests: OPEN!! Send as many as you want!!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Send requests! Most comfortable with Payton/River stuff!


	2. Request 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les go

The cold stone walls of the castle always held an eerie aura about them, no matter how decorated, painted, or altered them. Stone bricks that have somehow lasted centuries without collapsing, but their age does show between the cracks and erosion. Evidence of past paint jobs, messy repairs, and cleanups evident when inspected closely. There was always a chill drifting through the halls, amplifying the chill climate of the kingdom. Mild summers and freezing winters all made the whole castle a brisk, tolerable, and even comfortable temperature. The hallways were also very empty, as very few people occupied the large estate. The vacancy often reminded him of his loneliness, lacking companions and familial connections all his life. Wandering the halls out of boredom was common, as throwing yourself into studies and research does growing boring at times, especially when you’ve read every book in your home cover to cover. Sometimes Payton imagines that he’s living through one of the fairy tales he read in his youth, just lacking the peppy animal sidekick. His father didn’t like animals in the first place, and one of the few rats that could slip in during the winter was not ideal. 

He wouldn’t say that his life was bad or miserable. The word he likes to use is ‘uncomfortable.’ You don’t like it, but you keep moving anyway. He doesn’t have much of a future differing from the life he lives now; boredom and endless research to try to fill the emptiness inside. There isn’t much he can do, as going outside will most likely end up with him ill, being very prone to illnesses especially because of the cold. He’s put himself into a quarantine of sorts after his latest bout with the flu almost ended his life. There’s really no purpose for himself to live on, except the desperate attempt to find something to live for, without risking his life by getting another disease. But the more he reads and learns, the more evidence points to leaving the castle and finding someone else. It’s an absurd thought, leaving the safety of his home to find something that isn’t guaranteed to make him want to keep going, but as the days turned to months and months into years, the concept becomes more appealing. It’s like a time bomb in his chest, and the only way to keep it from going off is to take the plunge. He’s read many stories where isolation leads to a character hanging, drawing, or poisoning themselves to escape the loneliness. He doesn’t want to become a tragedy that would be considered a classic in decades. 

He takes extra precautions when he prepares for his outing. He wears extra jackets to protect himself from the cold, takes a homemade face mask and various other warm clothes like mittens, gloves, scarves, and a hat. But despite his best efforts, the cold wind ripped past his face, harsher than he remembers it being. In fact, everything was harsher than he remembers. The people rarely looked at him, limbs jutting into his body at random intervals, and middle-aged parents watching him with a judgemental gaze, most likely due to the mask he wore. There are so many people crammed into the small plaza of shops, people on dates, families out shopping, friends laughing. But when he nears, he’s greeted with a stone-cold gaze. A furrowed brow here, a glare there. No one wanted to speak with him or even give him a wave. As morning turned to noon, Payton gave up on trying to find someone to talk to. It was obvious he wasn't welcomed amongst the common peoples, so he gave up. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a leather wallet filled with his savings that weren’t already in the bank. He was going to buy himself a few things, such as new books and perhaps some studying utensils. He had found an empty alleyway to remove his mask for a brief moment as he counted his coins. A shiver went through his body, money falling out of his hands. Payton placed his wallet on a few boxes as he reached down to collect the fallen currency. Suddenly, a shadow emerges from the alley, darting towards him, but passing him as they take the wallet from the stack of boxes. “Hey!” Payton shouts, taking off after them. This person was obviously much fitter than him, gaining space quickly while Payton was wheezing. But in a turn of luck, his thief trips and falls, allowing him to catch up. He quickly snatches his wallet back, which had fallen a few meters from the thief’s hand. As he examines the leather, he notes that everything was still put. A groan came from the body below him. The body sits up against a wall, seemingly in pain. That was when Payton could now see the person clearly, and he felt panic rush through him. 

But not a panic that makes you want to run for your life, but more of an ‘oh no he’s hot’ type of panic. Because this man was extremely attractive. Sharp cheekbones, deep blue eyes, and soft-looking brown hair made Payton question what he’s known his whole life. The brunet held his head as he faced his victim. He gave a guilty smile as his eyes met the others. Payton felt his cheeks heat up as the other slowly got up.

“I know when I’ve lost. I’m not going to take your wallet.” He says. A silence comes over the two, the sounds of the streets echoing through the alleyway, only breaking when the fallen man’s stomach growling. Oh. Payton puts his hands inside his pockets, clearing his throat, then speaks.

“May I treat you to lunch?”

~ ~

He chooses a little cafe that’s on the other side of the city, leading Payton to the location. The blonde attempts to make conversation, which after the tension breaks after a few awkward questions, a conversation came after easily. He learns that his attacker’s name is River, an unusual but somehow fitting name for him. Small talk that Payton had studied for years alone both aiding his situation while also failing him in some aspects, figuring out that River enjoyed using sarcasm and didn’t take things too seriously. He was able to keep the conversation about River, learning why he’s pickpocketing people, what his past was like, where’s his family, and similar things. It was only when Payton needed a break to sit down when River asked a question about him.

“I’m guessing you don’t get out much?” He asks, a smirk on his face. Payton laughs while lowering his mask and trying to catching his breath. “I haven’t been outside my family’s property in years. I’m not used to walking this long.”

River gives him a humored look. “Years? You’ve got some major germophobia or something? Too good for the commoners?” 

“Well, after the past few times I have gotten simple illnesses, my life was threatened, so I would like to take precautions for my health,” Payton says, leaning back against the bench. River decides to take a seat next to him, the centimeter between their legs did not go unnoticed by him. “Really? So if your life is at stake, why would you come out to the disease-infested roads of the city?”

Payton contemplates giving the man he just met, by a failed robbery at that, his inner turmoils. But looking over at River, who was looking at him with an expression so full of compassion, it’s like he didn’t have a choice. 

He adjusts his seating before he speaks. “I’m missing something. Or, someone, rather. I was going insane being alone for so long, with my family barely acknowledging my presence. Reading books can only fill so much, and I was afraid that I may have killed myself. I’m hoping to at least find a friend out here, and it seems that you may be them.” With that last statement, Payton felt a wave of regret fall over him. Sappy statements like that should be saved for a more intimate relationship. 

River chuckles, leaning back while casually putting an arm behind him. “You really want to choose a random guy who tried to rob you as a friend? I thought you studied this stuff.” Payton smiles, having to turn and blush to hide his embarrassment. He’s getting flustered by the first man he’s met in years, and he’s never even considered being together with a man, romantically or sexually. To be fair, his father never allowed queer literature in his house, only the rare classic that happened to feature a gay or lesbian couple. He was apprehensive about going outside at the beginning of the day, but now he was very happy that he made the leap.

The cafe idea was quickly abandoned as their conversation on the bench was much more interesting, Payton buying them lunch at a little stall before returning to their bench. He found himself smiling more than he has in all of the years he was still at home, realizing how the fluttering in his stomach was in fact, not just a random phenomenon. He even finds himself leaning into River and wishing that he could kiss him. He’s only met him today! Why was he falling so damn hard?

“River?”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“You know your way around this place, right? Could you show me a few shops and things?”

River holds his hand, showing him around the streets and entering shops he would never expect to see. A shop selling scented candles, a little stand with candies with bugs inside of them, and even more things Payton found entrancing. He made sure to buy himself many souvenirs, while also getting River many gifts, kissing his cheek every time he received something new. They were often mistaken as a couple, which neither denied. Payton actually found that idea very appealing, having River in his room to just… be with. 

As time moved on, the initial harshness of the town became a welcoming glow, people even smiling and waving at him. He didn’t even notice that River’s arm had wrapped around his waist, holding them close together.   
“It’s getting dark out. I should be heading home soon.” Payton notes, disappointed that their time had to end. River seemed to share his feelings, but maybe for a different reason. “I wish we could spend more time together.”

The brunet nods, bringing Payton into an alleyway so they wouldn’t stop foot traffic. They stand close, noses inches away from each other. He desperately wants to kiss him, to feel those cold lips against his. But River pulled away at the last second, teasing him.

“You’re mean,” Payton murmurs, taking a risk by wrapping his arms around the tall man’s shoulders. He doesn’t seem to mind, as River reciprocates by placing his hands on the blonde’s waist. “I don’t want to leave you.”

River hums, nuzzling into Payton’s neck. “I don’t either. I would offer for you to stay at my place, but it’s just an abandoned shack. Nothing you posh type would like.” That gives Payton an idea.

“You could stay at mine. Have a decent night's sleep, and we can be together for a while longer. Unless the posh type isn’t your way to go.” He offers. He felt River’s lips tug upward against his neck, and the answer was clear. 

“Okay, just… let’s stay like this. For a bit longer.”


End file.
